1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light tube system and, more particularly, to an assembly of a holder with a connector.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 274354 is a light tube system of identical units. Each of the units includes a light tube 70, a transparent tube 10, two rings 60, two plugs 50, two caps 20 and two electric blocks 30 and 40. The rings 60 are located between the light tube 70 and the transparent tube 10. The plugs 50 are fit in the ends of the transparent tube 10. Thus, the light tube 70 is firmly located in the transparent tube 10. The electric blocks 30 and 40 are electrically connected to the light tube 70. The electric blocks 30 and 40 are located in the caps 20. The caps 20 receive the ends of the transparent tube 10. Each of the caps 20 consists of two halves. Each of the caps 20 includes a plurality of rods 22. The transparent tube 10 defines a plurality of apertures 11 for receiving the rods 22. Each of the caps 20 defines a plurality of apertures 23. Each of the apertures 23 can receive a plug 81 of a transformer 80 or a plug 91 of a connector 90.
There are problems with this conventional light tube system. Firstly, its configuration is complicated for including many complicated elements. Secondly, its cost is high. Thirdly, the interconnection of the units is not firm. Fourthly, correct forming of each of the units is not ensured since the difference between the electric blocks 30 and 40 cannot be observed. Fifthly, correct interconnection of the units is not ensured because the difference between the electric blocks 30 and 40 cannot be observed.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.